Attack on Titan 2
Attack on Titan 2 (進撃の巨人2, Shingeki no Kyojin 2), localized as A.O.T. 2 in Europe, is the second Omega Force adaptation and Koei's third collaboration title for Hajime Isayama's Attack on Titan. It was first announced on-stage at the 2017 Gamescom trade fair. The story has been expanded to include the second season of the animated TV series. Hideo Suzuki is the director and Hisashi Koinuma is producer. They stated that this game will strive to be more faithful to the source material in its visual presentation, character and Titan animations, and Titan AI. Koinuma noted that it is the team's desire to better replicate the world in Attack on Titan and the terror that the Titans can invoke in this title. Consumers who pre-order the packaged version receive a serial code for Eren and Levi's casual clothes early; digital buyers receive Christa and Ymir's casual clothes early. The Treasure Box edition includes a materials book, a soundtrack CD, eight character pins, and a poster. The Gamecity & Amazon Set adds a giant Levi tapestry, a tapestry with characters in casual clothing, and a serial code that grants Annie and Jean's casual clothes early. Digital Deluxe Edition purchases bundles all of the game's DLC. Gameplay *ODM Gear has been improved to enable a wider variety of movements against stronger Titans. The "Hook Drive" (boosting with gas while attacking) includes an additional feature that allows player characters to automatically circle behind their target. *Characters are now armed with capture cannons, weapons which can trap a Titan in a giant net and inhibit their movements. *"Surprise Attacks" allow players to analyze Titan behavior from a distance using the monocular. Press L2 to lock onto the target and, if undetected, the player's attack will deal greater damage. *Bases have been added to the battlefield. Players can claim a section of the map as a base by launching a smoke signal. *"Buddy Actions" from the previous title include various animations that weren't present in the original such as catching falling allies, latching onto ally Titans for a unified strike, and special Titan team-ups. The cooldown timer is still in effect. *Rescuing captured characters now imposes a cooldown timer that impedes both parties after a successful escape. *Titans come with a new "Alert Level" feature that will show up on the mini-map. A Titan's icon will gradually fill up based on their level of sluggish awareness to the player characters. If the alert level reaches maximum potency, the Titan will act in a hyper-aggressive "Danger Zone" state and are likely to perform actions that are closer to the original source material such as erratic jumping and flailing. It's advised to cancel this effect by relying on grenades. *Camp has been renamed "Daily Life Part" to include more moments of the characters at their leisure. Conversations and character-centric side story missions have been beefed up; these events aim to cater to fans of either the comic or the TV series, with bonus scenes that are wholly original to this game. Characters can also appear in casual clothing during this section. **Cannons on the field can be strengthened outside of battle. Battlefield strategies can be decided before heading into battle. *Players can create their own original character and interact with characters from the first and second seasons of the TV series during the Daily Life Part. Building bonds with series characters by conversing with them or completing personal quests for them can grant skills to their protagonist. They can alternatively train, invite series characters on missions, and/or capture Titans for research. *Downloadable content so far includes costumes. Characters Over 30 playable characters are planned. Playable ;Returning *Eren Jaeger *Mikasa Ackermann *Armin Arlelt *Levi *Christa Lenz *Hange Zoe *Erwin Smith *Jean Kirstein *Sasha Blouse *Connie Springer ;New *Hannes *Daz *Thomas Wagner *Mina Carolina *Annie Leonhart *Bertolt Fubar *Reiner Braun *Marco Bodt *Ymir *Miche Zacharius *Nanaba *Gelgar *Oruo Bozad *Petra Rall *Gunther Schultz *Eld Gin *Moblit Berner *Rico Brzenska *Mitabi Jarnach *Ian Dietrich *Nile Dok *Hitch *Marlo Freudenberg Related Media It was one of the Koei IPs with a stage event at Tokyo Game Show 2017. Saki Suzuki served as emcee. The game will be playable at the PlayStation Festivals in Fukuoka and Osaka. Overseas fans can test it out in various gaming events across Europe, particularly Paris, Lucca, and London. A live stream presentation was broadcasted on October 24. Another stream was held December 4 with Weekly Famitsu staff and Saki Fujita (Ymir). Shiori Mikami, Christa's voice actor, appeared as a guest for both livestreams. Future plans for the VR Sense includes a [https://youtu.be/JjkQITDP3GM?t=20m25s Attack on TItan] experience based on visuals made for this title. Volume 24 of Shingeki no Kyojin includes a promotional flier for this game. Gallery Attackontitan2-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover Attackontitan2-eucover.jpg|European cover Producer Cosplay (AOT2).png|October 24 livestream commemorative photo attackontitan2-120417.jpg|December 4 livestream commemorative photo attackontitan2-erwinbday.jpg|Happy Birthday Erwin attackontitan2-arminbday.jpg|Happy Birthday Armin External Links *Official North American website *Official European website *Official Taiwanese website *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist Category:Games